


"Dead Girl Walking" Adaptation

by Julivity



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julivity/pseuds/Julivity
Summary: with hardly any changes i can fit this song to match vegeta's situation in LadyVegeets' fanfic titled "Friends"changed words or phrases are Bolded and ItalicizedThis is the result of a daydream while listening to music ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 5





	"Dead Girl Walking" Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Girl Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766170) by Barrett Wilbert Weed and Ryan McCartan. 
  * Inspired by [Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690198) by [LadyVegeets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVegeets/pseuds/LadyVegeets). 



> here is someone's production to give you a visual: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUCxkflNJiM

The _**evil** **king**_ of _**Icejin** _has decreed it

 _ **He** _says _**right after the match**_ , I will be deleted

They'll hunt me down _**and make me fall** _

Stuff and mount me on the wall

Thirty hours to live

How shall I spend them?

I don't have to stay and die like cattle

 _ **But I won't**_ change my name and ride up to Seattle

 ** _And_** I don't own a motorbike

Wait, here's an option that I like

Spend these 30 hours gettin' freaky, yeah

I need it hard

I'm a dead _**boy** _walking

I'm in your yard

I'm a dead _**boy** _walking

Before they punch my clock

I'm snappin' off your window lock

Got no time to knock, I'm a dead _**boy** _walking

_**Vegeta**_ , what are you doing in my room?

Sorry, but I really had to wake you

See, I decided _**you** _must ride _**me** _'til I break you

'Cause _**Frieza** _says I gots to go

You're my last meal on death row

Shut your mouth and lose them _**pretty panties**_

Come on

Tonight I'm yours

I'm your dead _**boy** _walking

Get on all fours

Kiss this dead _**boy** _walking

Let's go, you know the drill

I'm hot and pissed and _**you’re my thrill**_

Bow down to the will of a dead _**boy** _walking

And you know, you know, you know

It's 'cause you're beautiful

You say **_I'm_ **numb inside

But I can't agree

So the world's unfair

Keep it locked out there

In here it's beautiful

Let's make this beautiful

_**You’ll eat those words** _

Yeah, full steam ahead

Take this dead _**boy** _walking

( _ **Hey that’s my favorite dress**_ )

Let's break the bed

Rock this dead _**boy** _walking

(I think you tore my mattress)

No sleep tonight for you

Better chug that Mountain Dew

(Okay, okay)

Get your ass in gear

Make this whole town disappear

(Okay, okay)

Slap me, pull my hair

Touch me there and there and there

And no more talking

Love this dead _**boy** _walking

Love this dead _**boy** _walking (wait, wait)

Love this dead _**boy**_

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Ow

Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I also realized that "Face My Fears", Song by Hikaru Utada and Skrillex can be applied to Bulma.
> 
> This is the result of a daydream while listening to music ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ thx for reading


End file.
